A mucus layer present at various points of entry into the body, including the eyes, nose, lungs, gastrointestinal tract, and female reproductive tract, is naturally adhesive and serves to protect the body against pathogens, allergens, and debris by effectively trapping and quickly removing them via mucus turnover. For effective delivery of therapeutic, diagnostic, or imaging particles via mucus membranes, the particles must be able to readily penetrate the mucus layer to avoid mucus adhesion and rapid mucus clearance. Several lines of evidence suggest that conventional nanoparticles are not capable of crossing mucosal barriers. However, it has been recently demonstrated that polymeric nanoparticles (degradable or not) modified with a special surface coating (covalently or non-covalently) can diffuse in physiologically think mucus samples nearly as rapidly as they would in water. Such polymer-based mucus-penetrating particles (MPP) can encapsulate various therapeutic, imaging, or diagnostic agents to enable drug delivery, diagnostic, or imaging applications.
Despite these improvements, only a handful of surface coatings have been shown to facilitate mucus penetration of particles. Accordingly, improvements in compositions and methods involving mucus-penetrating particles for delivery of pharmaceutical agents would be beneficial.